wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dolph Ziggler
Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth, pseud.' Dolph Ziggler '(ur. 27 lipca 1980 w Cleveland) – były amerykański wrestler, występował w World Wrestling Entertainment w rosterze WWE Raw. Kariera Nemeth uczęszczał do St. Edward High School w Lakewood, Ohio gdzie był amatorskim zapaśnikiem i był rekordzistą szkoły w liczbie pinów w karierze – 83. Walczył w Kent State University, gdzie ustalił rekord największej liczby zwycięstw w karierze w historii drużynowej. Rekord Nicka został pobity w 2006 roku i do 2010 roku cały czas plasuje się na drugim miejscu w Kent State. W swojej karierze Ziggler wygrał 121 razy pomiędzy 2000 a 2003 rokiem. Był trzykrotnym mistrzem "All-Mid-American Conference", wygrywając turniej (wagowo – do 75 kg, czyli 165 lb) w 2000, w 2002 i w 2003 roku i od 2010 roku jest ostatnim zapaśnikiem z Kent State Univeristy, który zdobył trzy amatorskie mistrzostwa w zapasach. W czasie uczęszczania do St Edwards, jego drużyna wygrała National Championships dwa razy. W 2004 podpisał rozwojowy kontrakt z WWE i umieszczony w Ohio Valley Wrestling. W 2005 dołączył do brandu Raw. We wrześniu 2007 trafił do nowej federacji rozwojowej WWE – Florida Championship Wrestling, gdzie zdobył FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. We wrześniu 2008 powrócił na Raw. Jako członek teamu Spirit Squad zdobył WWE World Tag Team Championship. W kwietniu 2009 został przeniesiony do WWE SmackDown!. 6 sierpnia 2010, na gali Friday Night SmackDown!, Nemeth zdobył swój pierwszy indywidualny tytuł WWE Intercontinental Championship. Na gali Survivor Series 2010 walczył z Kaval o pas IC. Na gali TLC 2010, w Triple Threat Ladder Matchu przeciwko Kofiemu Kingstonowi i Jackowi Swaggerowi, udało mu się obronić pas i pozostać dalej Intercontinental Championem. 7 stycznia 2011 stracił pas na rzecz Kofiego Kingstona. Wziął udział w walce fatal four way match w której pokonał Big Showa, Drew McIntyre, Cody Rhodes i stał się pretendentem do tytułu World Heavyweight Championships. Na Royal Rumble przegrał walkę, a na następnym Smack Down znowu przegrał. Na Smackdown! 18 lutego 2011 został mianowany mistrzem WHC jednak po rewanżowej walce z Edge'em został pokonany i zwolniony. 7.03.2011 został zatrudniony ponownie i występuje na "Monday Night RAW". Na Wrestlemanii wraz z Lay-Cool przegrali walkę z Johnem Morrisonem, Trish Stratus i Snooki.Na Capitol Punishment po raz pierwszy w karierze zdobył pas Stanów Zjednoczonych pokonując Kofiego Kingstona. Życie prywatne Nemeth był fanem profesjonalnego wrestlingu już w wieku 5 lat, kiedy wziął udział w wrestlingowym show w Richland Coliseum i w wieku 12 lat zdecydował, że zostanie profesjonalnym wrestlerem. Nick ma młodszego brata Ryana, który również uprawia tą dyscyplinę sportu. Jego brat także podpisał umowę z WWE . Nemeth studiował na Kent State University, gdzie specjalizował się w naukach politycznych. Przed swoim tryoutem w WWE, Nemeth mieszkał w Phoenix, Arizona i uczęszczał do szkoły prawa – Arizona State University. Nick cały czas utrzymuje dobry kontakt z jego byłymi partnerami ze Spirit Squad, szczególnie z Michaelem Brendli, z którym mieszkał na Florydzie do 2008 roku. 3 listopada 2009 Nemeth wziął udział w odcinku programu Deal or No Deal razem z Marią Kanellis i Eve Torres. Następnie, 9 sierpnia 2010 pojawił się w Lopez Tonight. Jego obecną partnerką jest A.J.Lee , która towarzyszy mu podczas większości walk. Jest ona jednak jedynie jego partnerką ringową, na potrzeby storyline'ów. Ochroniarzem Nemetha od czasów TLC 2012 jest gwiazda i posiadacz pasa mistrzowskiego NXT - do niedawna - Big E Langston który na tapingu NXT nagrywanym wczoraj (23.05.2013) stracił tytuł na rzecz Bo Dallasa. Został zwolniony przez John Cena za namową Triple H i Stefanie McMan W wrestlingu Akcje kończące Jumping Russian legsweep Leaping reverse STO Sleeper hold, czasem z użyciem bodyscissors Zig Zag Ulubione ruchy Crucifix Dropkick Fireman's carry gutbuster German suplex Inverted body slam Jumping elbow drop Leg drop bulldog Scoop powerslam Sitout facebuster Superkick Managerowie Taryn Terrell Big Rob Maria Vickie Guerrero Podopieczni Kerwin White Ksywki "The Natural" Muzyka wejściowa "Here to show the World" by Jim Johnston; wykonywany przez zespół rockowy Downstait. Galeria dolf.jpg dolf-grey.jpg dolf-nikki.jpg|Z życiową partnerką Nikki Bellą dolf-wiki.jpg|Z Vicki Guerrero|link=Z manger Vicki Guerrero Dolph_Ziggler_Milwaukee_090908.jpg Finlay vs. Dolph Ziggler.jpg|Z Marią rey-vs-ziggler2.jpg|W walce z Reyem Misterio dolf1.jpg dolph-ziggler-1.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym en:Nick_Nemeth Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:OVW Kategoria:FCW Kategoria:Mistrzowie